


How To Comfort A Bikki

by Varewulf



Series: Let Chris Be a Happy Fluff [8]
Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 05:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19941145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varewulf/pseuds/Varewulf
Summary: Hibiki wakes up from a nightmare, and unfortunately Miku is not there to comfort her. But someone else is.Just a short Bikki/Chris scene.





	How To Comfort A Bikki

**Author's Note:**

> Symphogear is back on screens with what it promises to be the final season, and it has sure gotten started with quite a bang. Fighting a giant coffin, Chris finally getting to use her Red Hot Blaze, and of course episode 2 playing heavily on Tsubasa's PTSD. It made me think of how all the Symphogear girls have gone through a lot, the first three especially. And I got the idea to play on that little myself.
> 
> Since I started this series with Chris waking up from a nightmare, I figured I'd reverse the roles and have Hibiki be the one in need of comfort this time. And yes, in my fanon Chris has just moved in with Hibiki and Miku now.

"Miku!"

Hibiki's voice rang out in the dark apartment.

"Miku? Where's Miku?"

She pushed herself up from the bed.

"Where are you, Miku?!"

"Miku's visiting her family, remember? She's coming home tomorrow night."

Hibiki went quiet, and turned to look at the other side of the bed.

"Chris-chan?"

Chris was tempted to hit Hibiki with a pillow to shut her up, but it was too much effort.

"Yeah, it's just me." She turned on the nightstand lamp. "Sorry to disappoint." And frowned at Hibiki. She'd just been to the bathroom, and gotten comfy in bed again when Hibiki had started shouting. Now she felt groggy, and grumpy.

"N-no, I... I just... I'm..." Hibiki was stumbling over her words, and looked away again.

Chris's frown changed from annoyed to worried. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine," Hibiki was quick to say. "I'm... completely fine." She seemed to be staring at the far wall.

Chris recognised the state Hibiki was in. It was one that was familiar to her. Waking up in terror. Unable to calm down. Heart beating so fast it made you feel sick. She had just never seen Hibiki like that before.

It made sense. She had been put through a lot over the past few years, ever since that fateful day at the Zwei Wing concert. Of course she would be struggling with her own set of traumas. Chris had a long list herself, as did the other Symphogear users. It was like a job requirement. Even if Chris was seeing it for the first time, she wondered how many times Miku had seen Hibiki like that.

She sat up. It was a struggle, but she made it. "Hey. Come here, dummy."

"Huh?" Hibiki gave her a confused look.

Chris considered that she might need a gentler approach, but that wasn't exactly her strong suit. Yet she felt compelled to make the effort. What would Miku do? "Hibiki. Come here." She spread her arms invitingly.

Hibiki hesitated for a moment longer, then slowly shuffled closer.

Chris grabbed her, and laid her head down onto her lap.

"C-Chris-chan?"

"It's okay. I'm here." She started gently stroking Hibiki's hair. It was softer than one might expect, considering how it looked.

"I'm... I'm sorry..." Hibiki's voice was cracking.

"It's okay," Chris assured her again. Something warm started dripping onto her thighs, yet compared to earlier Hibiki made almost no sound at all. She was simply trembling. Sobbing silently from whatever nightmare had startled her awake. It hurt Chris's heart, more than she had expected. But at the moment she needed to be the strong one.

Eventually Hibiki started to calm down. It didn't really matter how long it had taken. Hopefully as long as was needed.

Another minute passed in silence.

"Thank you, Chris-chan," Hibiki said. "I'm okay now. I'll just-" She started to move, but Chris tugged on her nightshirt.

"No, stay," Chris said. "It's okay."

"But-"

"I'm telling you to stay, dummy. Just do as I say."

"... okay." Hibiki settled down again.

Chris leaned over, and turned off the light again. "Now try to get some more sleep," she said, even though she knew it was easier said than done. Then she reached for the blanket, and pulled it up over Hibiki. The movement made Hibiki's hair tickle her skin.

"You are very soft, Chris-chan," Hibiki said. At least she sounded a little better.

"Yeah, I know. And you have a hard head." Chris scritched Hibiki's scalp. "You're very lucky to get this service."

"Yeah. Sorry."

"It's okay. Rest now."

Thankfully it wasn't long until Hibiki was asleep. Chris took that to mean she felt safe again, and there was a certain satisfaction to that. Though she was now well and truly trapped. Yet it was one of her own making, so she couldn't really complain. Actually it felt kinda nice.

She'd just have to make herself as comfortable as she could, and try to get some sleep of her own.


End file.
